


Drowning

by leukocytosis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: McCree hurts Hanzo more than either had imagined would be possible.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be as short as my attention span.

“Leave.”

“No! We have to talk this through, I won’t go.”

“I can’t do this… not now. I can’t look at you without wanting to strike you or feeling like you’ve kicked me in the gut, so please, just leave,” he said, directing the other man towards the door of the home they shared without so much as a look in his direction.

“Jus’... just promise you won’t forget about me, darlin’,” the younger man said, sharing one last glance and picking up his hat as he walked out.

Hanzo closed the door with a sigh, pulling the ribbon from his hair and locking the door.

‘ _How could everything have ended so poorly this quickly?_ ’ he thought to himself, emotionally drained.

Genji had initially set Hanzo and Jesse up on a blind date and after a short period dating, they’d become nearly inseparable. Until recently, at least.

Hanzo took himself to the kitchen to grab some sake in a futile attempt at dulling the stabbing sensation in his heart. He felt like he could barely breathe. After so long of being closed off, he’d opened himself to the one person who would destroy everything he worked so hard to change in himself.

Every time Hanzo closed his eyes, he heard the words over and over in his mind. “ _I’ve done a lot in my life, but it’s not like I killed my brother._ ” Granted, he knew Jesse had said this in the heat of an argument, but Hanzo had thought even Jesse was capable of critical thought. With every repetition of these words in his head, it felt as though another knife was stuck in his now-bruised heart.

His fingers found the chat history with his brother, as if by muscle memory, before he even notices and he’s writing away.

“Brother, I thank you for a year and a half of happiness you helped show me, but must inform you it is now at its end. Jesse and I can no longer continue this relationship. It was the first time I’d fully invested myself in another and I cannot bear the thought of trying with anyone again. I won’t ask you to end your friendship with him. All that I ask is that you keep him away from me.”

“Hanzo. Why can’t you learn to let the fuck go? Are you really going to throw away your happiness over some petty squabble?”

“ _It’s not like I killed my brother._ ”

And right as he had been about to propose! How foolish Hanzo had been to think someone could understand that some subjects should not be thrown in the face of another. Perhaps, Hanzo thought, he’d be better off alone, like before.

Hanzo tried to sleep again, but it is a fruitless endeavour. As much as he refused to admit it, he had trouble sleeping alone after sleeping next to someone for so long. He also would never admit to it, but he missed the cowboy. He’d grown so very fond of him over the time they shared together.

He checked his phone again, hoping that maybe he would see a proper apology. Alas, there was nothing besides Genji urging him to reconcile. He understood this put Genji in a hard position, but maybe he should have considered this before setting up his brother with his best friend.

Hanzo sleeps fitfully throughout the remainder of the night, eventually waking up with about three hours of sleep in his system. Duty calls, however, and eventually, he must arise.

Maybe today things would be different.


End file.
